


Lonely, Bored and Horny

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Mark is s a d, There’s some hints towards a toxic relationship so watch out for that if you don’t wanna read that, and also he’s insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Mark looks back on his relationship with Maureen after she leaves. Was it actually just his fault?





	Lonely, Bored and Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/gifts).



> I swear I’m not blaming Mark at all sjkdfklckg this is just what I guess he felt like after they broke up. 
> 
> I love Mark why is he so sad in all my fics sjdkfkgk
> 
> (I have not read over this at a l l, also it’s 12:37 am so if things don’t make sense it’s cause I’m tired and lazy)

Maureen had left. Of course she had. Mark always knew it was a matter of time before she did. He’d never deserved her. 

Mark wouldn’t have minded that much, had it not been for the fact that she had been cheating. Roger had just told him that Maureen had been the asshole, and that Mark shouldn’t spend time thinking about her when she obviously didn’t care. But he couldn’t shake the idea that had he been good enough Maureen wouldn’t have needed to go fuck other people. Mark knew he shouldn’t think like that, but he couldn’t stop obsessing about it. 

Looking back at their relationship he had started to pinpoint where he went wrong. His biggest reason was how hot Maureen was and how, well nerdy and weird Mark looked. It seemed like a shallow reason, but this was Maureen, shallow is her middle name. 

There had also been the time they had gotten into a fight, Mark said something stupid along the lines of “why don’t you go sleep with someone else, if you have so many issues with me?!”, Maureen had left and she didn’t return until the next day. Of course he didn’t mean it, but he should’ve realized what he was saying. 

After he found out Maureen had been cheating on him for months there was no way he could possibly come out on the winning side of the relationship. If he were to confront her about it, it would prove that Mark hadn’t cared to bring it up before. If he didn’t confront her she would believe she got away with it. 

Not only did he not know what to do, he didn’t want their relationship to end. He knew he’d never find anyone as hot as Maureen. He was lucky to have her, and if he talked to her he’d never have that chance again. Maybe the heartache was worth it, she was a great girlfriend sometimes (and he liked seeing people’s jealous stares across the street when they were walking together, he never got that chance on his own). 

Mark didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t deserve any better than what she gave him. At least that’s what she kept telling him. Everyone wanted her, he was lucky to even know her. 

Well, at least now he was back to the Mark everyone knew. Lonely, bored and horny.


End file.
